


斯德哥尔摩情人（8）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（8）

周五中午没有课，为了避开人流，赵磊早早就到了食堂。然而他刚打好饭没吃两口，放在一边的手机就响了起来。  
赵磊低头看了一眼来电显示是“肖叔叔”，便连忙从食堂后门出去，找了个僻静无人的地方接电话。

肖凯中此时正慵懒地躺在办公室的沙发里，一手拿着手机，另一只手手里把玩着赵磊上周末忘在浴室里的锁骨链：“怎么这么久才接电话？”  
“我刚刚在食堂吃饭。”  
“行，今天晚上俱乐部要开个party，有嘉宾过来，我带你去见识一下。”肖凯中用的是陈述的口气，显然没给这件事留下任何讨价还价的余地。  
赵磊左右看了一下四周无人，才捂着嘴悄悄说：“好的，主人。”  
“那我今天下午直接去你学校接你。”  
“那主人到西门来吧，这边人少，别让太多人看见。”  
“怕别人知道？”肖凯中声音里带了几分笑意。  
赵磊轻轻哼了一声，不置可否。  
“下午五点，不准让我等。”

下午最后一节课刚打过上课铃，赵泽帆就开始坐立不安，不断地朝着教室后面赵磊的方向瞟过去。还好这节课是基本没人听的政治课，老师也习惯了大家各自摸鱼的状态。否则赵泽帆是一定会被点名赶出教室的。  
赵泽帆觉得自己的手心都出汗了，他在心里预演了无数次一会儿下课之后要怎么自然地走到教室后面，怎么向赵磊搭话，怎么装作无意地邀请他参加今天晚上的KTV聚会。但是无论预演多少遍，都无法缓解他的紧张。  
表面上说是周末大家在KTV聚一下放松一下，其实赵泽帆还是藏了不少小心思的。他怕自己一对一约赵磊出去被对方婉拒，觉得借一个同学聚会的名头可能会不那么司马昭之心。而且，虽然他没听过赵磊唱歌，不过他自认为唱歌是好听的，平时也没少被别人夸过，要是这次赵磊能夸他一句……光想想就开心了。  
聚会上少不了要喝酒玩游戏，只要自己借着机会骗他多喝几杯酒，也许今晚上回宿舍就能跟他表白。

然而还没等赵泽帆幻想到表白之后的场景，他就看见赵磊把桌上的课本笔记收拾起来放进了书包里，弯腰从后门溜走了。  
赵泽帆一下子慌了。要知道赵磊可是三好学生，平时从来不迟到早退的，这次居然还没下课就溜出去了。难道是提前知道了自己的表白计划想逃掉吗？不应该啊。  
赵泽帆环顾了一下四周，低声交代坐在旁边的蒋熠铭帮自己收拾东西，然后挑了个老师写板书的空隙，也跟着从教室后门溜了出去。

赵磊在前方不远处匆匆走着，还时不时抬手看一下表，似乎是在赶时间。赵泽帆目测了一下距离，觉得自己喊他他可能也听不见，只好加快速度小跑追在后面。  
谁知道他还没来得及追上赵磊，就看见赵磊转出了学校西门，径直拉开车门，上了路边一辆豪车的副驾驶位。那车子甚至都没多停留一下，接上了他就开走了。

赵泽帆停下脚步，就感觉一盆冰水从头顶泼下，让他整个人从里到外都凉透了。  
他知道赵磊家境不好，这车不可能是他家里人的。同事？朋友？上司？可赵磊在外面打工最多是个实习生，顶头上司也不过是个主管经理，怎么能开得起动辄几百万的豪车？  
而可能性最大的答案，包养……这两个字他连想都不敢想，这两个字出现在他大脑中的一瞬间，他胸口一窒，连呼吸都觉得困难起来。哪怕只是在心里让这两个字和赵磊的名字连在一起，他都觉得是在玷污心里的白月光。

肖凯中侧头看了一眼赵磊，他在副驾驶上坐得板板正正，安全带也系好了，样子活像春游的小学生。他左手继续把着方向盘，右手探到车里的储物盒前，从里面拿出链子丢给赵磊：“链子怎么忘了？”  
赵磊慌忙接住，像做错事的小孩一样低着头说：“洗澡的时候就摘下来了……下次不敢了。”  
“下次是下次，这次怎么办？”  
赵磊鼓了鼓腮帮子，眼珠子转了一下：“肖叔叔，我认错也不能现在认，咱们得遵守交规，安全驾驶。”  
正把手放在他大腿上来回摩挲的肖凯中斜了他一眼：“倒挺会抖机灵的……这次先放你一马，后座上的衣服你去换上。”  
“好的。”赵磊眯眯笑着，回身拿过了后座上的纸袋。  
纸袋里是一件又长又宽松，介于白衬衫和裙子之间的衣服。赵磊个子高，穿上之后衬衫下摆刚刚遮过大腿。衣服的材质也很薄，甚至可以隐隐看见他衬衫下的肌肤。吊牌还是上次那个不认识的法国牌子，赵磊忍不住在心里吐槽这个牌子怎么总做一些让人浮想联翩的设计。  
“链子戴好，以后不准离身。下次再丢可就没有这么简单了。”肖凯中的话颇有几分警告的意思。

肖凯中所在的俱乐部成员都是一些社会名流，因此保密性也极高。这次的Party是在一个私人会所里举办的。会所的大门口钉着一块牌子，非请勿入。  
门口的保安看见肖凯中的车便直接打开了大门，然后敬礼目送肖凯中的车开进了院子。庭院设计成了欧式风格，院子中央是一座小喷泉，旁边是大理石铺成的路，再旁是园丁精心打理过的花圃，花圃中立着几尊古罗马风格的雕像。绕过喷泉就是一座巴洛克风格的三层建筑，门口又另有两名黑衣守卫在查验来客的身份。  
肖凯中对着两人点了个头，就大步走进了楼内，赵磊则亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。两个守卫显然训练有素，对只穿着一件衬衣的赵磊看都没看一眼。  
进了会场大厅，赵磊才意识到原来自己都算得上是衣冠整齐的了。  
昏暗的灯光营造出无比暧昧的气氛，大厅中零散摆着真皮沙发卡座。许多衣着华贵的人身边围绕着衣不蔽体的漂亮男孩女孩。有侍者穿梭在卡座中，手里的托盘摆满了酒杯。  
室内禁烟，空气里只飘荡着淡淡的香薰味道，像是迷迭香和薄荷的混合香气，让人清醒更让人迷醉。

肖凯中领着走到其中一张沙发前。沙发上坐着的是一个线条硬朗的英俊男人，而一个狐狸似漂亮到雌雄莫辨的男人伏在他膝盖上，含着他的粗大正在给他口交。  
“朗哥好久不见。”  
被称作朗哥的男人品了一口手上的红酒，抬了抬手：“肖总好久不见，又换人了？”  
“这是菠萝。”肖凯中拉了一下身后的赵磊，“我第一次带他过来，见识见识朗哥的能耐。”  
进门之前肖凯中交代过赵磊尽量少开口说话，因此赵磊也很识相地藏在肖凯中背后，只露出一双眼睛，点了个头就当打过招呼了。  
“嗨，我有什么能耐啊。还不是靠你们捧场，养活我和小狐狸呗。”说着朗哥低头，挑起名为小狐狸的男人的下巴，嘴对嘴给他喂了一口酒。  
熟悉的画面让赵磊想起了在肖凯中办公室的第一次，耳根发起红来。  
肖凯中却见怪不怪地微微一笑：“那我先带菠萝过去了。”

靠近中央舞台的一张沙发是给肖凯中预留的，桌上已经摆了果盘和几样精致点心。  
肖凯中在沙发上坐下，随手拿了块苹果喂赵磊：“朗哥是从海外回来的绳师，能看他表演一次可不容易。”  
赵磊半跪在他身边，专心嚼着苹果，不说话。肖凯中继续解释道：“小狐狸是朗哥的m，原来是跳舞的，那身子真是一绝，软得像没有骨头。可惜朗哥把他宝贝得跟眼珠子一样，别人连碰都不给碰一下。”  
“碰？”  
肖凯中伸手摸了一下赵磊的脸颊，笑着说：“就是这个‘碰’，连这么碰都不行。”  
赵磊发出了啧啧的声音。  
“我三年前认识的朗哥，他从来没换过m，只有小狐狸一个。在我们这圈子里简直是奇迹。”肖凯中从路过的侍者手里拿过了两杯花里胡哨的鸡尾酒，递给赵磊一杯。  
“又喝酒？”  
“少喝点。”  
赵磊捧着酒杯慢慢啜了一口，酒味并不浓，里面浸泡着的薄荷叶和柠檬片让口感非常清爽。

“呀，肖叔叔，你也来了？”一个穿着白西装的年轻男孩从后面走过来，朝肖凯中打了个招呼，“带新人来怎么不介绍一下啊？”  
肖凯中揽过了赵磊：“这是菠萝。”  
“你好啊，我是何洛洛。”自称洛洛的男孩在赵磊身边坐下，盯着赵磊看。他长了一张英俊的脸和一双漂亮的大眼睛，天生一副花花公子的气派，被他这么盯着，连赵磊都有点紧张了起来，想来那些名媛贵妇没一个能逃脱他的深情攻势了吧。  
谁知道看起来风度翩翩的何洛洛下一秒就化身成了饿狼，连个招呼都没打就掀开了赵磊的衬衣下摆，肆无忌惮地抚摸起了他的胸，一边摸还一边感叹：“菠萝真白。呀，这里还是粉红色的，肖叔叔你在哪里找到的这种宝贝？”  
赵磊的脸都羞红了，恨不得钻到沙发底下去。众目睽睽之下被刚刚认识的人动手动脚地调戏，对他来说实在是过于新鲜的体验。但是他又不知道这属不属于这个场合的某种特殊社交礼仪，因此也不敢乱动，只能默默地忍受着何洛洛的上下其手。  
“菠萝喝一杯呗。”何洛洛又端来一杯酒。  
赵磊向肖凯中投去求助的眼神，然而肖凯中却一脸看戏的表情。  
从第一天碰见赵磊的时候，他就是一副从容自若游刃有余的样子。哪怕是刚和自己签协议上床那阵，也就是害羞了一小会儿。他这副不安慌张的样子肖凯中倒还是第一次见，没想到酷爱打直球的何洛洛竟然还能勾出赵磊的这一面来，肖凯中觉得很有意思。  
肖凯中袖手旁观不肯帮忙解围，何洛洛的酒杯又端到了唇边，赵磊没有办法，只好低头喝了。

然而赵磊的酒量是真的不好，这才被灌了杯度数不高的鸡尾酒，雪白的脸蛋就泛起了妖艳的红晕，身子也发起烫来，那半醉的迷离眼神看得肖凯中都硬了。  
要不是这里人太多，他不想让小菠萝漂亮的身体被那么多人看见，尤其是不想被那个从刚才开始就在一旁虎视眈眈的何洛洛看见，他早就在这张沙发上就把他给办了。  
肖凯中忽然有点后悔带他出来了，难怪古人说金屋藏娇，真有了想把他捧在手心里宠着的人的时候，是真的连看都舍不得让别人看的。

就在此时，四周灯光逐渐暗了下来，肖凯中放下了酒杯，开始赶客：“行了行了，朗哥快开始了，你也快回座位上。”  
然而吃了半天豆腐的何洛洛却还是一脸意犹未尽的表情：“肖叔叔，哪天你要是玩够了菠萝一定叫我，让菠萝也陪我玩玩。”  
肖凯中没理他，只是一个劲挥手赶他走。而赵磊低着头咬着嘴唇，肩膀颤抖着，不敢说话。


End file.
